


The raping of Rocket

by PinchUrShrimps



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Comics), Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Furry, M/M, Other, Smut, major smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 10:34:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21318766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinchUrShrimps/pseuds/PinchUrShrimps
Relationships: Drax the Destroyer & Rocket Raccoon, Drax/Rocket, Rocket/Drax
Kudos: 6





	The raping of Rocket

“Drax!”  
“Drax!!!” Rocket yelled at the top of his lungs after hearing no response.

“What do you want racoon?” Drax finally responded with a sarcastic tone.

“There’s no toilet paper, can you hurry up and go get me some from the other restroom?” Rocket asked hurriedly.

“Yes, but let me finish my exercises. 1, 2, 3...” Drax pretended to struggle to say as he started doing squats.

“Shut the hell your mouth and go get me the toilet paper will ya Drax?” Rocket demanded Drax behind a closed door.

“Alright alright you hair-infested asshole,” Drax said as he walked away with a smirk. 

Drax walked past the kitchen towards the other restroom slowly to annoy Rocket. He looked at the pictures hanging up on the ship’s walls and started to grow somber. Peter, Gamora, Groot, and Nebula had left the day before on a mission to save a planet from being annihilated. Drax and Rocket were unable to go because the mission required extreme stealthness and the gang felt that Drax and Rocket were a distraction.

“Hurry your fatass up Drax! I have diarrhea and can’t take this shit!” Rocket belched across the ship.

Drax ignored they yelling and decided to just hurry up and fetch the toilet paper because he wanted to sleep off the sadness.

He went in the restroom and took a peak inside the bottom cabinet underneath the sink. There was an unopened 6 pack of toilet paper that had been bought 3 days ago. Drax grabbed the pack and teared the top half of the plastic away, making sure the bottom half still supported the stacked toilet paper. He grabbed one roll and put what was now a 5 pack of toilet paper back inside the cabinet before closing it.

“Im coming Racoon!” Drax half-yelled. 

Drax walked back to the other side of the kitchen to the closed bathroom door. He proceeded to knock. 

“Here’s your toilet paper Rocket.” Drax said while knocking.

There was a moment of shuffling noises inside the bathroom before Rocket opened slightly, so that only his arm could fit through.

Drax began to hand the toilet paper and accidentally brushed his peen before handing it. It grew semi-hard but Drax was already prepared for some action. 

Before Rocket shut the door, Drax put his foot between the door and the opening, making Rocket unable to close the door. 

“Yo Drax. Move your foot will ya? I kinda need to wipe.” Rocket asked with a confused tone.

By this time, Drax’s weener was full on hard and an outline was noticeable on his pants. He couldn’t think straight anymore and the need to fulfill the boner that was growing ever-more powerful. Drax suddenly opened the door with his strength and walked himself in.

Rocket, half naked, slowly looked up at Drax with a confused tone, as he had no clue as to what was going on. He then caught a glance at Drax’s outlined swelling dick. It was noticeable to the point where the veins were visible.

Rocket started to back up towards the wall as Drax started to slowly walk towards him.

“Drax. What the hell are you doing?” Rocket asked quickly.

Rockets furry dick made Drax more horny and he started to unbuckle his pants.

“Drax think about this okay?” Rocket asked nervously.

Drax pulled down his pants and underwear before wiggling his feet loose of the clothing.

Drax looked down at Rocket with his cock pointing towards the wall. Drax’s nipples grew hard and his breathing increased in speed.

“Drax... no..” Rocket said with a defeated tone as he guessed what was coming next.

Drax picked up Rocket and tore the rest of the clothes off the struggling racoon. He forcefully carried him to the bedroom next to the bathroom and threw Rocket on the bed. Rocket landed on his back and started to crawl on his back towards the bed header. 

“Please Drax I’ll do anything. I still have shit in my ass. Just, please don’t do this.” Rocket scrambled.

“Even better. We won’t have to use lube for that tight ass of yours.” Drax said as he was smiling naughtily.

Drax flipped Rocket around on his stomach and laid on top of him. Rocket was unable to do anything, as Drax was too strong. Drax grabbed his cock and stuck it inside Rockets asshole slowly as he was trying to fit it inside.

“Ahhh! Drax stop, please!” Rocket screamed in pain.

Drax’s breathing increased im speed dramatically as he finally got his dick to fit inside Rockets ass. It feels like a cushion, Drax thought.

Drax started to do strokes up and down. His dick brushed Rockets furry asshole and body. His body was warm.

Rocket’s continuous yelling turned Drax on and he started to pummel faster. The queen size bed with Lightning McQueen sheets started to rock and make creaking noises. 

Rocket was overwhelmed with the pain as Drax’s Dick was being shoved inside his asshole that had just sustained diarrhea. He then let out another round of wet, brown, chunky diarrhea on Drax’s dick.

Drax suddenly stopped and pulled out his dick. Rocket layed on the bed and couldn’t move due to being frozen from fear.

“Yummy.” Drax said smiling.

Drax proceeded to bend down and suck the shit off his own dick. Rocket couldn’t believe his eyes. After licking it clean, Drax put his mouth inside Rockets hairy butthole and started vacuuming it. Rockets fur and shit were sucked up by Drax.

Although, Rocket didn’t want to think it, getting his ass eaten felt good. Rocket let out a moan.

“There you go, I knew you’d come around.” Drax said before continuing to eat his ass. 

After he decided to stop eating Rocket’s ass, he leaned in for a kiss. Rocket and Drax shared tongue and some of Rocket’s shit chunks was delivered back to him.  
Rocket pulled away from the kiss and leaned in towards Drax’s dick. He kissed the tip and started working. Drax placed his hand on his furry head as he went up and down. 

Rocket then performed the 360 glock glock twist ultraviolet razor light special on Drax and he almost combusted. 

Drax didn’t want this to be over yet and he pulled away to keep from combusting. He put Rocket on the bed, flat on his back and Drax went on top of him. He planned to do the missionary position.

Drax stuck his dick in and started drilling into Rocket. After a few strokes, he put his head against Rocket’s and continued to pummel.

“Ugh yes Daddy, harder.” Rocket moaned seductively.

This was the moment. Drax’s favorite position being performed. 

This is the perfect time to cum he thought.

Drax followed Rockets orders and started sliding his dick inside and out of Rocket’s ass as hard as he could.

“I am speed.” Drax said.

Drax could feel the nut coming up his dick and getting ready to leave. Drax started grunting and moaning with Rocket as he came very close to nutting.

Rocket did his best to wrap his legs and arms around Drax as he was being drilled to ensure that he would get Drax’s yummy juice inside him.

Rocket put his hand on Drax’s broad chest which formed goosebumps all around his body, making Drax’s pubic hairs stand up. 

Drax’s milk was at the brink of combusting and let out a mighty roar before letting his fluids flow into Rocket’s asshole. Rocket sexually moaned a few times when he felt Drax’s kids starting to rush inside of him.

The excessive amount of cum was too much for Rocket and some of it started to drip out of his butthole.

Drax took his dick out.

“Fart for me,” Drax demanded his little slave.

“Okay daddy,” Rocket seductively replied.

Rocket let out a big ass fart which made the cum inside his asshole bubble. Before the bubbles popped, Drax bent down to Rocket’s little hole and opened his mouth wide while saying, “ahhhh.”

The bubble popped inside Drax’s mouth, almost as if it was boba tea bubble. Drax put his mouth around the bubbling hole and started inhaling the essence of Rocket’s ass. When Drax was done replenishing his children he turned Rocket over and started sharing sexy tongue with him.

“Kachow,” Rocket said before continuing.

After a while of making out, they both covered themselves with the cool lightning McQueen blankets. Drax put his arm around Rocket while Rocket laid his head on his shoulder while resting his hands on Drax’s fit chest.

“Not bad huh?” Drax asked Rocket while petting the top of his head with the other hand.

“No, not at all. It was perfect.” Rocket said smiling up at Drax.

They shared another juicy kiss before getting up.

They played forntite.


End file.
